


Sex and Jet

by AngelFlower



Category: Fallout 1, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: 3rd person, Angst, Bars and Pubs, Bony Reader, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Female Reader, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Prostitution, Reader Has Kids (only Mentioned), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Skinny Reader, Vodka, Whiskey & Scotch, mother reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Another fic from my edgy phase.(I've posted this here before.)





	Sex and Jet

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!: Prostitution, Drug addiction, Emotional baggage, mentions of sex, swearing, and Angst.
> 
> I am in NO way trying to shame sex workers, as long as there doing it of there own consent, it's there choice, in my own opinion.
> 
> Sorry if Ian's character is off, I can't play my Fallout currently, so I can't really get to know him, but he's a no nonsense type.
> 
> Reader is described as bony and starved looking, due to her use of drugs.
> 
> Also I know jet was made in Fallout 2, but, lets just pretend Ian's in Fallout 2 also.

(Y/n) were a normal girl in the wasteland. Life was tough, her line of work,was, well, a lot of people would say she's a hooker. She preferred escort, but, she supposed there were city escorts, the people that keep you safe.

But, she was the scum of this town, apparently, but there were much worse people out here. She walked down the streets of New Reno. Her mind clouded with Jet, she felt like she was flying through the radioactive clouds in the sky.

She bumped into someone, falling on her butt. She rubbed her ass, looking a the man, her vision was blurry, "asshole, watch were you're going!" She screamed at the man. 

The dark brunette stared at her, the woman before him dressed seductively, her leather bra like top, showing her bony structure, her hips jutted out of the matching leather skirt, her eyes glassy, shining in the sun.

The woman was obviously a prostitute, her clothing and voice, just screamed it to him. "Look i didn't do anything, you walked into me" he replied, his face deadpan, she tried to rise to her feet, only to fall to the dirt once again.

She propped herself up, so her upper body was off the ground, her gazed (e/c) stared at him, her eyebrows furrowed in a furious expression. "Stupid men!" She screamed, tears overflowing her eyes.

She buried her head in her hands, and began to sob. He was confused, but he felt pity for the girl. He couldn't imagine what trouble came with being a prostitute, sleeping with a new person everyday, most prostitutes he knew of have had terrible lives, they turned to this to make a living.

Her sobbing got louder, no one gave them a second glance, hell probably not even a first glance. Her high was beginning to go away, her own emotions flooding her eyes with wet tears. Her face scrunched up in both an angry and sad strained expression.

Ian kneeled down to her height, with a sigh, he placed a hand on her head, patting it softly. Her sobbing got louder, "listen kid, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking" he apologized, she looked up, the angry expression still on her bony face.

"You-you bet-better be!" Her voice filled with faux anger. She shakily got up, with help from the man, " here, I'll buy you drink, how about that? " he asked, she smiled, nodding her head.

The two began to walk to a bar, the outside of which, was decorated with florescent signs. They walked in, the door making a jingle sound as they did. They both took a seat on a stool, the woman leaned her elbows on the wooden bar table.

Her expression barren, she let out a sigh. The bartender walked up to them, "the usual (y/n)?" He asked, she nodded. He then asked Ian, who answered with whiskey.

They waited for there drinks in silence, until, "so, do you want my 'services'" her voices laced with sarcasm, Ian shook his head no, "no, I don't, if you don't mind me askin', why would you choose this job? Out of the jobs in New Reno" he asked.

"I got debts to payed, I got mouths to feed, there ain't nothin' in this world for free" her reply came out, just before the bartender set there drinks in front of them. She gulped down the glass, of what looked to be vodka.

She slammed the drink down, motioning for another with her right hand. The bartender filled it up, which this time Ian was sure it was vodka.

"You have kids?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, taking a swig of his whiskey, she nodded, "two sons" her voice sound happier with the mention of the two boys.

Ian nodded in understandment, he knew it must of been hard for her, it was probably why she took up this job. She chugged the second drink down, faster the the first one.

She pushed off the stool, the wooden stool squeaking with the force. "Bye, mista' " she waved walking away from him. Ian grabbed her wrist, he didn't know why, maybe he could help her?

"Do you come to this bar often? I'd like to see you again" his voice laid genuine, she turned exposing her shocked expression.

"Yeah, maybe I'll see you again"

With that she walked out the door, the bell jingling as she did. Ian smiled, sipping his whiskey.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but might get a continuation
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Feel free to critique, I appreciate it!


End file.
